fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cú Chulainn
This article is for Cú Chulainn. For younger 3 version, see Cú Chulainn (Prototype). For 3 , see Cú Chulainn (Caster). For 5 , see Cú Chulainn (Alter). Cu Chulainn, Sétanta, Hound of Ulster, Coo Hullan, Child of the Sun |jname = クー・フーリン |id = 17 |cost = 7 |atk = 1,334/7,239 |hp = 1,726/9,593 |gatk = 9,797 |ghp = 13,007 |voicea = Canna Nobutoshi |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Sky |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 87 |stargeneration = 12.1% |npchargeatk = 1.07% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 32% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = Divinity |name2 = Divinity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Death Chance + |2c1 = 50% |2c2 = 62.5% |2c3 = 75% |2c4 = 87.5% |2c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank B+= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Death Chance + |2c1 = 60% |2c2 = 70% |2c3 = 80% |2c4 = 90% |2c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to increase own critical damage by 10% for 3 turns when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Lancers along with Romulus. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Hector. *He shares the exact ATK values at maximum with Romulus. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Jaguar Man. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Hector. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on 8M Downloads Campaign, 1 February 2017 Update. *His new extra attack animation has similarity with his other alternative Noble Phantasm which is Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death. Images Saint Graphs= cuchulainn1.png|Stage 1 cuchulainn2.png|Stage 2 cuchulainn3.png|Stage 3 cuchulainn4.png|Stage 4 Cuchulainnaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Cuicon.png|Stage 1 CuChulainnStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CuChulainnStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CuChulainnFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 CuChulainnGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) CuChulainnStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) CuChulainnStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) CuChulainnFinalGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S017 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S017 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S017 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= CuNew_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (New) CuNew_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (New) CuNew_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (New) S017 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S017 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S017 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo017.png|NP Logo Cusprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Cusprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Cusprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) Gaebolg.png|Gáe Bolg Model |-| Expression Sheets= CuChulainnStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Cu 1.png|Stage 1 Cu 2.png|Stage 2 Cu 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Crimson_Fortress_of_Shadow.png|Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand 277.png|Leisurely Strolling CuLancerVDCE.png|Runestone Choco (Valentine CE) CE770.png|The Musketeers CE905.png|Three Anglers |-| Other= Nakahara cu proto & lancers.jpg|Cú Proto, Cú and Diarmuid by Nakahara Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Irish Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine